Perfect
by xxxlivixxx
Summary: my entry for R.M.J Lenixx 'Summer of Twilight One-Shot Contest'just thought i would finally have a go at writing something! all human cute and mainly just waffle! please read as it will only take like 2 mins! very much appreciated :- !


**my entry for R.M.J Lennixx 'Summer of Twilight One-Shot Contest'**

**Here are the rules:**

**[1] Only one-shots are submitted. The one-shot must be summer-themed, and it should be clear in the one-shot that it is set in summer.**

**[2] If the one-shot is a part of a story, then please only submit the one-shot. If the one-shot is based on a story not your own, be sure to get the original authors permission first.**

**[3] 'T' or 'M' stories are allowed. There will be a single winner from each rating, and then second and third place winners.**

**[4] Your one-shot should be a minimal of at least a thousand words.**

**[5] These rules should be posted at the top of your entry.**

**[6] Be creative and have fun!**

**i know this is really wafflely but this is my first fic and im just trying it out so review if you like it!!!!**

**thank you xxx**

Perfect. There are no other words for this feeling of being utterly complete. There were no more worries or stress, exams were over and it was only the beginnings of the 8 week break so no worries for next year. So yes, perfect. The sun finally set over the choppy water signalling the end to a perfect day, the beginning of a perfect evening and the start to a perfect summer.

The camp fire was being lit; it was soon to become a show of the most beautiful colours as it was made from the collected drift wood. I lay my head back becoming one with my surroundings as the sand crept into my hair and filled every crack that my body made, I didn't even spare a thought that in 3 weeks time I would still be finding sand.... god knows where, because nothing could bother me now. I heard the luscious sound of a guitar singing along to the beat created by the crashing waves, I closed my eyes and drifted to wherever the music took me, I was surprised that it took me nowhere as there was no other place I would rather be. I don't know why but this thought suddenly seemed ridiculously hilarious, this wasn't usual for me, usual would be the music taking me to utopia but now I was already there. My hysterics suddenly burst from my mouth creating a sound so unknown to all those around me that everything stopped and I felt all eyes on me but I didn't care as I know, as shocked as they were that I, for absolutely no reason known by man, was now pissing myself like a lunatic over the fact that I had finally found utopia.

I forgot to mention the other reason why this moment in my life was just so...you guessed it...perfect. I was surrounded by everyone in the world that meant anything to me, my 5 best friends, but that covers them too lightly; they were my saints, my religion, my personal listeners and my life. I know they all felt the same way as nothing else mattered as long as we were together. No fight or views could stand between us, our lives were too tangled up to remove one string because as soon as we were born (if not before) our strings overlapped and now, however much you wanted to, no one could untie the knot we had created. It was obvious from the beginning that certain members of our little group would end up closer than just friends. There was Rosalie and Emmett who seemed to have a more full-on relationship than the rest of us, PDA didn't even cover what they did in public but no one seemed to mind because by just looking at them you could tell that every breath and every touch was so full of love that it was almost beautiful, like art and the way the bodies were so in sync was almost like a dance. Then there was Jasper and Alice who would just look deep into each other's eyes and see the love and power that each had for the other, sometimes you would find them just like statues, sitting there for hours looking through the windows into their souls, that was all they needed and sometimes looking at them made me cry at that beauty of them, together. Then there was Edward and I, our love was gentle but bottomless, there is nothing I would not do for him, sometimes I would look at him and as if he knew he would look at me at the exact same time, the weirdest thing was sometimes (like twins) if I had a headache or any illness he would to and vice versa, our minds were so in tune with one another. When I looked at him nothing mattered, nothing existed except him. To say any of us were 'dating' would mean nothing, to be fair we never even made it official that we were 'going out', we all just drifted to each other, solved the problem, fixed the jigsaw, unlocked the doors. We just fit.

So here I am in my hysterics when I felt a familiar arm snake around me laying a hoodie over my almost bare body, and lift me into his arms and soon my hysterics drift into silent giggles. Still confused at my outburst everything fell into a comfortable silence, no one needed to talk. Jasper started again strumming his guitar in harmony to the breaking waves and Alice started to hum along subconsciously. I gazed off into the distance following a far off beat I could hear across the beach. I saw a beach party of people around our age, probably celebrating the end to exams like us; I guessed they had already started on the drinks from the look of their dancing and would soon be passed out on the floor, giving us peace again. We weren't goody-two-shoes or anything, far from it, and we didn't condemn underage drinking or anything as everyone needed it once in a while, it was just we didn't need it to enjoy each other's company, we didn't need it to have fun and we didn't need it for social reasons as we had each other, so what was the point.

So now I was cradled up into my own Gods arms in the company of those who created my life, and I knew this was the start to a perfect summer as I was content and complete. Everything was just.... perfect. No other words. Perfect.

**thank you xxx**


End file.
